Last Sacrifice
by freezingpizza14
Summary: After Percy sacrifices himself and stays behind so that the others can get away safely in the Argo II, everyone is suddenly not so happy that their mission to Rome is successful. Now they're on another mission, to find Percy before Gaea can. But there's only one problem: Percy isn't in Rome when they get there. So where is he? *Supposed to be intwined with The Mark of Athena.*
1. Chapter 1

***I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

Thalia and the other Hunters gathered on the _Argo II _with the others.

"Percy!" Thalia grinned.

"Hey, Pinecone Face," Percy said. Thalia stepped forward and hugged him. The other Hunters shuffled nervously but didn't object. Jason turned away.

Thalia pulled away and playfully punched his arm. "Where the Hades have you been? It's been eight months!"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you later," Percy promised. "Right now we have a whole army of monsters to face, before Gaea takes over Rome."

"We can't take them all, there's too many," Hazel said.

"We can help," Thalia insisted. "With all of us, maybe . . ."

"They're appearing faster than we're killing them," Frank said. "We need a distraction or something."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. The monsters were creeping closer to the ship.

"I'll go," Percy said. "I can hold them-"

"No, I'll go." Jason swallowed.

"But-" Percy started.

"Annabeth is waiting for you back at Camp Half-Blood, and all of your friends. I'll go." Jason took a deep breath.

"You all have people to go home to," Frank said. He took his bow and arrows out. "I'll do it."

"No!" Hazel cried. "Frank, no!"

Frank looked at her. "It's okay. It'll be okay." He turned to Leo. "If I don't make it out, take care of her for me."

"Frank!" Hazel said hopelessly. Then she started to cry.

Leo looked a little flustered, but he said, "Yeah, sure, Frank. Of course."

"Guys, we don't have time to argue!" Piper said sternly. "Let's just throw a bomb or something, so no one has to sacrifice themself."

"There has to be something else we can do," Jason said frusteratingly.

"There isn't." Frank slung his bow over his back. "I'm going in." Before Hazel could protest, Frank kissed her quickly and headed for the rope ladder. "Remember what I said," he said to Leo over his shoulder. Everyone watched hopelessly. Percy followed.

"Frank," he said. "Don't do this."

"I have to." He looked at Percy. "You've been a good friend, Percy. I'm glad I met you."

"Thanks." Percy's shoulders slumped. "Is there any way to talk you out of this?"

Frank stared at his friend. Percy had a girlfriend, a mother, and friends waiting for him back home, in both San Fransisco and New York now. If he let Percy go out there instead of him, he'd never forgive himself.

"No, there's not. But, when you get back to camp, tell Reyna I said I'm sorry." He turned to the latter, but Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "At least let me go down with you."

Frank hesitated. He always trusted Percy, but something didn't seem right. "Alright," he said. Percy climbed down the latter to the grounds of Rome below. Frank followed, and just as he was about to reach the bottom Percy suddenly pulled out the Wii controller that controlled the ship. He shook it, and the ladder started to magically pull itself up aboard the ship with Frank still on it.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Frank tried to climb to the ground, but he was already too far up. Percy tossed him the remote, and he caught it.

"I'm giving you a chance to get out. Go, while you can, I'll be okay," Percy called.

"No!" Frank shouted. He frantically shook the remote. "Go back down, latter! _Down!" _

"Tell Annabeth I said I'm sorry. Tell her I'll . . . I'll be okay."

"Percy!" Frank said. He reached the edge of the ship, and Frank climbed back aboard. He leaned over the side. "Percy, don't do this!"

Percy watched as the others peered over the side. They all shouted, but Percy ignored them. He wanted to climb back aboard, back to safety, but he knew he couldn't. His friends were in danger. He had to protect them.

Percy gave them one last half-hearted wave before he turned to the scene before him. The monsters had immediately spotted him, and they were marching toward him. Percy knew that if he was going to die, he would die fighting. He pulled out his pen, uncapping it until it grew into a bronze sword. He tapped his wristwatch, and it turned into a shiny bronze shield, a gift from Tyson from their adventures in the Sea of Monsters.

"And tell Annabeth I probably won't be coming home," Percy whispered, then lowered his shield and marched toward the monsters that awaited him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone aboard the _Argo II _sat in stunned silence, even Leo. He held the Wii controller in his hand. Frank held his head in his hands and wouldn't look at anyone. Hazel was silently crying. Thalia was the only one standing, and she paced restlessly back and forth.

How could he do this, she thought angrily. How could he? When he - she tried not to think _if _- he came home, she was going to kill him. Out of all the stupid things he's done . . .

"Argh!" Thalia punched the side of the ship. "Why did he have to be so arrogant?"

"No punching my ship," Leo muttered.

Thalia sat down and ran a hand through her hair. "How are we going to go back and tell everyone? How can I tell Annabeth? She'll . . . she'll be . . ." Thalia trailed off. She knew how Annabeth would be. Devestated. Sad. Angry. She wants to be there for Annabeth when she breaks the news. It was the only comforting thing she could give her best friend.

Hazel sniffed and moved to Thalia's side. "We'll all be there when we tell her. When we tell them. I guess this means we'll have to get another praetor," Hazel said miserably.

Jason looked away. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to take the praetorship back, but after Percy's sacrifice, he didn't think he could.

"We'll just have to get through it, one day at a time," Piper said, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. She stared out at the horizon. Just below them, the sea was shining. She knew if Percy were still on the ship, he'd be gazing down at the ocean.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood was waiting for them as the ship floated down to the ground. They'd decided to go there first, to break the news about Percy. With heavy hearts, everyone climbed down the rope ladder. They winced at the smiling faces of the excited campers, waiting for Percy to come home. There was Grover, a relaxed and happy smile on his face, and Chiron, sitting in his wheelchair.

"Thalia!" a voice cried, and Annabeth broke through the crowd and approached Thalia, grinning.

"Hey." Thalia tried for a smile, but it was more of a grimace. She hugged Annabeth. Thalia knew that once Annabeth realized that Percy wasn't going to appear off that ship, everything would turn into a disaster.

Annabeth looked over Thalia's shoulder for Percy. "Where's Percy?" she asked. "I've missed him."

Thalia winced. She looked at the others behind her for help.

Hazel stepped foward. "Annabeth, we need to talk," Hazel said, her voice soft.

Annabeth took a few steps back. "Where is Percy?" she demanded, looking from one face to another. No one would meet her eyes.

Frank stepped foward too, until he was standing in front of Annabeth. "We were surrounded by monsters in Rome," he explained. "We knew we wouldn't be able to make it out in time."

Annabeth's gray eyes widened. "No . . ."

"We agreed that someone had to stay behind and bid time for the ship to get away," Frank continued, guilt washing over him the sadder and more devestated the look on Annabeth's face became.

Annabeth shook her head. Her eyes turned misty. "Gods, no . . ."

"I was going to go." Frank didn't want to tell this part, but he knew he had to. He owed it to Percy. "Percy climbed down before me, I-I thought he was going to tell me good-bye. But before I could get off the ladder Percy waved the Wii controller, and the ladder started bringing me up again, without him on it."

Annabeth fiercely shook her head, and the tears spilled over, falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Frank told her. "I should have done something to stop him. I should have stayed with him."

The rest of the campers were standing there in shock, all smiles gone from their faces. They'd waited for Percy to come home. They hadn't expected this.

Jason stepped foward with Piper, holding her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know he meant alot to this camp."

Frank swallowed. "Annabeth, he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. And that he would be okay."

Annabeth buried her face in her hands. "Oh my gods . . . oh, Percy . . ."

Thalia wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Well . . ." Chiron swallowed. "Tonight we'll have a memorial service. Excuse me." He quickly wheeled away, to the Big House to grieve alone.

Annabeth watched him go. Then she stepped out of Thalia's arms. "Yeah, I-I need to go." She turned and ran. Thalia was about to follow her, but Hazel grabbed her arm.

"Let her go," Hazel said quietly. "She needs time."

Thalia was a loss for words, so a thought didn't occur to her until she was facing Grover, who'd had the same idea.

Grover gaped at her. "Thalia . . ."

"You don't think . . ." Thalia tried to remember everything about Grover and Percy's empathy link. She knew that they could hear each other's thoughts, and feel each other's emotions. Maybe, because Grover was still alive that meant Percy was still alive, too.

"Can you feel him?" Thalia asked.

Grover closed his eyes. "No," he said miserably. "It's like last time, I can't feel him at all."

"But he's still alive, and that's all we need." Thalia turned to Hazel and the others. "If you guys want to come, you can. But Grover and I are going to look for Percy."

"Frank and I are coming," Hazel immediately said. Frank nodded. "Percy is our friend."

"So are we," Jason added. Piper and Leo both nodded.

Thalia inhaled. "All right, then. We should start at Rome, and work our way from there."

"We just got back," Piper said. "We can leave early tomorrow morning."

"Right." Thalia let out the breath she'd been holding. "We've got our quest. We can bring Nico, too. now that we've got him back, he can shadow travel to search."

"Well, what about us?" Drew asked, shoving her way through the crowd. "We can search, too. The more people the better, right?"

We've got enough people," Grover said. "Should Annabeth come? She'd want to go."

"You know we couldn't stop her," Thalia sighed. "I'll find her. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annabeth felt bad when she saw the tear stains she'd left on Percy's pillow. She'd ran to Percy's cabin to be alone so no one would see her crying. Thankfully no one had tried to follow her, so she could cry freely. She rubbed her hand across the pillow and tried to dry the saltwater stains. But more tears soon replaced the old ones, making the pillow wet all over again.

A knock on the door made Annabeth jump.

"Annabeth, I know you're in there," Thalia said softly. "Can we talk? I have something to tell you."

"No," Annabeth said, but she got up and opened the door anyway. She knew she looked terrible, with her bloodshot eyes and her hair in tangles.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked, but she knew she wasn't.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, and Thalia stepped inside.

She turned around in a circle. "So this is what his cabin looks like," she murmured.

Annabeth sad down on Percy's bed and buried her face in the pillow again. Thalia sat down beside her. She put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Annabeth, you know Grover and Percy had . . . have an empathy link, right?" Thalia started. Annabeth winced at the word had.

"Yeah, so?"

Thalia gave a tiny smile. "I'm surprised you haven't already put this together yourself, being Athena's daughter."

Being her daughter isn't exactly a good thing right now, Annabeth thought, remembering the mark her mother had left on her. "Put what together?"

"Well, you know that Grover's still alive."

Annabeth gave her a confused look, then buried her face again. "Just say it, Thalia. I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"Okay," Thalia said. "But this is going to bring your mood up. We think Percy's still alive somewhere, because Grover is still alive."

Annabeth sat up, her gray eyes wide. Thalia was right. Why _hadn't _she thought of that? "Well, we have to find him!" She jumped up. "Now. I'll go ask Chiron-"

"Woa, slow down." Thalia grabbed her arm. "We've already decided who's going. We're leaving tomorrow morning. You're coming, right?"

"Of course I'm going," she said quickly.

"Alright. Get some sleep, we'll be leaving early." Thalia headed for the door, but turned back to Annabeth before leaving. "He'll be okay."

Annabeth gave a small, sad smile. "Of course he will. He's Seaweed Brain. And he hasn't let me down yet. I just hope we can get to him on time."

***READ: important.**

**So, this was originally going to be a one-shot. I want you guys to review and tell me if I should continue, or leave it as it is. This is supposed to be intwined with The Mark of Athena, so Annabeth's still got a part to play, or whatever Hera had said. For now it stays as it is, unless I get enough reviews to change my mind. And I've had bad writer's block lately, so it's going to be hard, if I continue it, but I will. I already have it plotted out in my head, so, yeah. Anyway, hoped you liked it.* **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting so many to want me to continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick's.* **

*Chapter 2*

When dawn came everyone prepared for the trip back to Rome. They loaded everything onto the boat, and made sure they had enough food, clothes, and money.

"Everybody ready?" Chiron asked. "Good. Have a safe trip. Make sure Percy is okay."

"We will," Annabeth said, giving a small smile. "And you know us, Chiron. When are our quests ever safe?" She wasn't entirely happy, with Percy out there somewhere, but she felt hope knowing that he was still alive. She hugged Chiron before she climbed the latter to the ship.

As the others were climbing aboard Thalia approached Chiron. "Have you seen Nico?"

"Right here," a voice behind them said.

Thalia jumped and spun around. "Nico, don't _do _that!"

Nico grinned. "Why? Someone's a little jumpy this morning."

Thalia stepped closer to him. "Why, you little . . ."

"Time to go," Chiron said quickly. He gave them a small push toward the ship. "Good luck."

"We'll need it," Thalia called over her shoulder. She slung an arm around Nico's shoulders. "Come on, kid. Let's go find our kelp head cousin."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't take this anymore!" Grover mumbled. "I feel like I'm trapped on this thing. I don't like it, being so far from nature."

"You just need to walk around," Piper said kindly. "Get some fresh air. We'll be on this ship for a while."

"Is Annabeth okay?" Nico asked. Piper and Grover turned around. Annabeth was peering over the side of the ship, deep in thought. She looked like she'd had a rough night. Her hair was in tangles and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't think she'll be okay until we find Percy," Grover said quietly.

Piper bit her lip. "What if there's a chance that, when we get there, that Percy's not there?"

"Then we keep searching until we find him," Grover said, sounding more confident then Nico has ever heard.

"So we just let Gaea take over Greece while we search for Percy?" Piper asked.

Grover and Nico looked away.

Suddenly the ship rumbled, and there was a loud BANG sound.

"We're under attack!" Jason yelled. "Hold on!"

The entire ship tilted, almost turning over. It jerked forward, and if they weren't holding on they would have fallen for sure. The wind seemed to be howling, so loud it sounded as though there was a tornado right next to them.

"I swear to Hephaestus if my ship gets hit one more time!" Leo yelled. He pulled his Wii controller out of his toolbelt. He jerked it up, and the sails adjusted themselves, pushing the ship right again. Everyone immediately pulled out their weapons, crowding together back to back in the middle of the deck.

"What was that?" Annabeth shouted over the screaming wind.

"My guess, _venti," _Thalia said. "Storm spirits."

"How can they push an entire ship?" Grover bellowed. "Their, well . . ."

"Spirits?" Nico said.

Grover swallowed. "Yeah."

"What are we going to do?" Hazel asked. She and the others were standing so close, she felt Leo's elbow brush her arm. Blushing, she pulled away.

"We're going to fight," Jason said.

Dark shadows were drawing closer. The shadows materialized, and unfortunately, Leo, Piper, and Jason saw a familiar face.

"Dylan," Piper grumbled.

The venti smiled his blinding white smile. "Hello again, Piper, Leo." His smile grew cold. "Jason."

Leo took out a five pound hammer from his belt and smacked it threateningly against his palm. "You've been asking for this, storm freak."

Dylan snorted. "Put that away, boy, before you hurt yourself."

"Can we pumble them now?" Leo asked Jason.

Jason hesitated. "Let the rest of them show themselves first."

Slowly, the other venti materialized around them. They were surrounded. The clouds in the sky darkened as more venti appeared. The sky turned dark and stormy. The winds threatened to knock them over, but they held their ground.

"Now?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Wait . . ." Jason raised his sword.

"If we wait any longer they'll kill us!" Annabeth shouted.

"But . . ." Jason seemed reluctant. He had a strange feeling that the venti knew what happened to Percy.

"Jason!" Frank shot an arrow into a venti's torso, but it just passed right through.

"Alright, now!" Jason shouted. The demigods - and Grover - yelled and attacked. Annabeth tackled a venti to the ground and stabbed him, twisting her knife and stabbing another venti behind her without even turning around.

Thalia speared a venti and sent volts of electricity into the venti, but the venti just laughed. Suddenly Thalia was thrown backwards.

"Don't try and electrocute me, girl. It won't do you any good," he said. Then Hazel stabbed him, and the venti stopped laughing.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted, and rushed to her side.

Dylan clapped his hands together. "Well, this has been quite a show, demigods! But we have other matters to attend. We just got an interesting message from our mistress." He snapped his fingers, and a pitch black storm cloud appeared above them.

All of the venti flew up, flying into the cloud.

"You're so scared you're fleeing, Dylan?" Piper shouted.

Dylan smiled. "Sorry, kid. Don't take it personally. But we just got informed of a new . . . ah, _mission. _But don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

"We've still got a score to settle for throwing me off the side of the Grand Canyon!" Leo grumbled.

All of the other venti were gone. Dylan's form flickered, and just before he vaporized he said, "Oh, and Blondie?"

Annabeth tensed.

"Your guy's still out there. We're about to give him a little surprise. I'll tell him you said hello before I kill him." He dissapeared inside the cloud, and the cloud dissapeared. The sky returned to normal, white puffy clouds in the sky, the sun shining. It was as if the storm spirits had never come at all.

Are you alright?" Jason asked his sister. Thalia winced, but she sat up. "I-yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

"They gave up," Hazel said. "Why? Who are they going after?"

Annabeth turned to Grover and Nico. They had the same expression as she did.

"Percy," they said together.

***Hoped it was okay. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 3*

Today was not a good day.

It was the third day of the trip back to Rome and, though monsters hadn't attacked since they were visited by Dylan and the other storm spirits, they were uneasy. Not only did they now know that Percy was alive, but that Gaea was sending her minions out to kill him. Annabeth only hoped that Percy held on until they could get to him.

Their luck with the monster attacks held until they were a few minutes away from reaching Rome. The sky was peaceful, but they knew how quickly that could change. The intensity in the air told them that danger was coming, and they were ready for it. However, they were _not _ready for Stheno and Euryale, Medusa's Gorgon sisters, suddenly appearing in the sky, Stheno holding a plate of what looked to be cheese platters.

"It's them!" Stheno hissed. She pointed at Frank and Hazel. "Let me kill them, Euryale. But first, would you like to try a cheese sample?"

"No, you imbecile!" Euryale hissed. "Just kill them! All of them! But spare the son of Jupiter. He can join Poseidon's son in Gaea's triumph when she takes over the world!"

Jason pulled out his sword. "Not today, snake lady."

Grover whimpered, his nails digging into Annabeth's arm. "Is that . . . Are they . . .?"

"Yeah," Annabeth whispered back. "Medusa's sisters."

"You'll be glad to know that our sister has returned from the depths of Tartarus, and seeks revenge," Euryale said, smiling coldly. "Too bad you won't be around to protect Perseus this time, daughter of Athena."

"Glad?" Nico scoffed.

"Perseus?" Leo asked.

"Percy's real name," Thalia murmured.

Annabeth pulled her knife. "Don't count on that. We're on our way to help him now."

Nico gave her a confused look. "But we don't-" he started, but Thalia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Enough talking," Stheno said impatiently. "Let me give out the free samples, then let's kill them!"

Euryale knocked the tray out of her sister's hands. The tray fell to the ground below them, at least a thousand feet in the air. "Bah! You have been around mortals too long." She turned to the group, her talons outstreched. "Time to die!" Euryale hissed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any suggestions?" Frank asked. He notched an arrow and let it fly. It soared past Stheno's head.

"Kill them?" Jason suggested.

"Gee, why didn't we think of that?" Thalia said sarcastically. She threw her spear, but it said harmlessly past Euryale, and she laughed.

"Stheno, let's show these no good demigods their place." Euryale tucked in her wings and dived, heading straight for Hazel.

"No!" Frank shouted, but Leo pulled Hazel away just as Euryale swooped down and snatched at empty air. Leo and Hazel fell to the ground. They both tensed when they realized that they were still in each other's arms.

"Thanks," Hazel said, distangling herself from Leo and jumping to her feet. She helped him up.

"Uh . . .yeah," Leo said. "Any time."

Stheno flew above them, snatching at their weapons. Every time they tried to attack her she flew high into the air, out of reach.

"Those storm spirits may have been resistant to lightning, but these guys won't be," Thalia said, stretching her fingers, lightning cackling on her fingertips.

"Exactly," Jason said. He closed his eyes. _Up, _he thought, and he immediately shot skywards. The air seemed to be supporting him. Concentrating, he imagined lightning shooting from his fingertips. His fingers tingled, like they were vibrating.

"Let's see how you like electricity," Jason said. He grabbed Stheno's arm before she could fly away, and she hissed in pain and outrage as Jason sent electric shocks through his fingers to her body.

"Stheno!" Euryale cried. She lunged at Jason, and Jason shot forward to avoid her. Unfortunately he didn't move quickly enough, and Euryale grabbed his foot.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

Jason wildly swung his other foot, and it connected with the side of Euryale's face. She yelled in anger and let go of his foot. With all his might, Jason swung his sword down, bringing it down on Euryale's neck.

"Eww," Hazel said, looking away as Euryale's head fell, her body following close behind it.

"NO!" Stheno dived, so fast they didn't have time to react as she grabbed Nico by the collar of his black jacket and hoisted him into the air. Nico kicked and screamed, but Stheno's grip on him was too tight.

"I don't think so, you overgrown snake," Thalia said. She notched an arrow and aimed it straight at Stheno's head. She let go, and the arrow hit it's target. As Stheno's body fell, she let go of Nico, and he dropped onto the deck.

Thalia and the others ran to him. Nico swallowed and sat up. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone," Annabeth said. "And because Thanatos is back guarding the gates of the Underworld, they won't be able to come back as quickly."

"But there's still Medusa," Grover pointed out. "And she can turn people to stone just by looking at them."

"You don't think she's going after Percy, do you?" Hazel asked.

"That's exactly what I think," Annabeth said grimly. "And he won't be able to defend himself from a whole army of monsters by himself."

"Well, we need to sleep," Frank said. "We'll need our strength."

"It's too late for that," Grover said, peering over the edge of the ship.

"Why?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Because," he said. "We've reached Rome."

***For those who want to know, we won't know how Nico was saved until The Mark of Athena comes out, so Rick'll have to fill in that blank for me. Anyway, chapter 4 is coming soon. By the way, I'm doing alot of guess work about what'll happen in TMoA, so I may be wrong about what I write and about Ella's "prediction." Don't judge too harshly. Like I said, I'm guessing.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry this chapter is short. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 4*

As soon as she stepped off the ship, Annabeth lost all hope.

Rome was in ruins, walls crumbled, the grass dry and black in places from fire (which Leo denies having a part of) and the air was thick. If Percy were here, he'd be buried under all of the ruble.

"Percy!" she called. She wasn't expecting an answer, so she tried again when she was met with dead silence.

"Percy, are you here?"

"Annabeth," Thalia said. There was a hitch in her voice that Annabeth ignored. She sounded sad, devoided of hope.

Percy," Annabeth called again. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned. It was Piper.

"Annabeth," she said gently. "I don't think he's here."

Annabeth stepped away from her. "He has to be! Gaea couldn't have gotten to him already."

"Maybe he's hiding?" Leo suggested.

"Why would he be hiding?" Thalia, asked, rolling her eyes.

"We need to spread out," Jason said. "Leo, Piper, and I will check north. Hazel, Frank, you check south. Thalia, Nico, Grover, and-"

"I'll check farther out," Annabeth inturrupted. "I want to search everywhere."

"That will take forever," Grover protested, but stopped when Annabeth gave him a hard glare.

"At least let me go with you," Grover said softly.

"Alright," Annabeth sighed. "The sooner we find Percy the better."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any sign of him?" Thalia asked an hour later.

"No," Grover said. He frowned. "I'm really starting to get worried. What if we were too late, and Medusa and Dylan and all the other monsters already got him?"

"Don't say that!" Annabeth snapped. "He's alright. He has to be." She turned away.

"Annabeth, we're all worried, but there's no need to bite Grover's head off," Thalia told her gently.

Annabeth faced them again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just-I thought he'd be here. I thought we'd find him before Gaea reached Greece."

"We're wasting time," Jason said, him, Piper, and Leo rejoining the group. "We need to get to Greece before Gaea causes a doomsday."

"She already has," Leo pointed out, and Piper jabbed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep this up," Jason told Annabeth. "We have to stop Gaea."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until I find Percy."

"Annabeth-" Thalia said, but Jason cut her off.

"So you're going to risk the world just so you can have your boyfriend back?" Jason shot, his temper rising.

Unfortunately, Annabeth's was, too.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth stepped closer to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I'm not trying to start anything-"

"Well, you already have," Annabeth shot back.

"Guys, enough," Thalia cut in. "We're wasting time."

"Well we can't stay here and search when it's obvious he isn't here," Jason said. "Maybe he's already in Greece. We should go-"

"No," Annabeth said.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Maybe he's not heading for Greece," Annabeth said. "Maybe he's heading for Camp Jupiter."

"Why would he do that?" Hazel asked.

"I just have a feeling that's where he is, or is heading." Annabeth rubbed her arm. The mark her mother had left on her seemed to burn, and she had the cold tingling sensation again, like someone was watching her.

"But what about Greece? We can't just leave it undefended," Hazel said.

"That's just it. Dylan said that he had a new mission. Maybe that meant for all monsters. Follow Percy to Camp Jupiter, then destroy him and all of New Rome. We need to go to San Francisco."

"Okay?" Frank said. "That makes no sense."

"None whatsoever," Nico added.

"Of course it doesn't. It never does." Thalia sighed. "But whatever keeps the monsters away."

"Let's go," Jason said. They hurried toward the ship, but Jason grabbed Annabeth's arm.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

"It's okay." Annabeth's expression softened. "I'm just so worried . . ."

"I know," Jason told her. "We'll find him. Plus, once the campers at Camp Jupiter see that their praetor is under attack, they'll help him."

"I hope so," Annabeth said.

"You know, I just realized something," Frank said quietly to Hazel, as they waited to board the ship.

"What?" Hazel whispered back.

"That if we'd gone to Camp Jupiter first, maybe we could have gotten there on time, and Percy would be back with us already."

Hazel sighed. "Maybe. But remember, Percy's most likely traveling on foot, and it's a _very _long way to San Francisco from here. Percy had a head start, but maybe if we hurry we can still get there on time."

"You know this battle is going to be a rough one," Nico whispered to his sister. "Cyclopes, giants, storm spirits. This battle will change everything."

"I know," Hazel said quietly. "And most likely Hyperion will be there, too." She turned to her brother. "This is a battle we might not win, Nico. And I'll be headed back to the Underworld. Again."

"Don't say that. I won't let that happen," Nico said firmly.

Hazel smiled. Then she put a foot on the latter and started to climb up. "I hope not."

***Hoped you liked. I wanted to add a brother/sister moment for Hazel and Nico, like I did for Jason and Thalia in the last chapter. Chapter 5 will be here soon. This battle is going to be EPIC! I will so enjoy writing it.***


	5. Chapter 5

***This is a filler chapter. It's completely random, so it's not really an important chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my crazy best friend. This is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 5*

"Hey," Leo said, sidling up to Thalia, though he was a little too close for comfort.

"Hey," Thalia said back, tensing. She slightly leaned away, as if warning him to keep his distance.

Leo either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He said, "You know, I'd like to learn how to fight with a spear, if you can teach me."

"Why don't you get Jason to teach you?" Thalia asked. "Besides, you use a ten pound hammer, anyway. That's almost as big as your head."

"I know," Leo said. "But I need to learn how to use other weapons, too."

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know . . ."

"Oh, come on," Leo sighed. "I'm asking for training lessons, not hitting on you or anything."

"Not anymore," Thalia corrected under her breath.

Leo waited.

"Fine," Thalia sighed. "Do you have your own-"

"Here." Leo pulled out a five foot long spear out of his toolbelt. It was made from Celestial Bronze, with designs etched around the handle and a sharp tip.

"Wow," Thalia said, impressed.

"I know." Leo lowered it and leveled it with Thalia's. "So what do I do first?"

"Well, if you're the one attacking first, you should never openly charge. They'll see it coming and sidestep. What you do is charge, but don't attack first. If they try to sidestep you, hit them with it and faze them, then attack. But never _ever_ hesitate. If they attack, block. When you see an opening, then you attack."

"Okay," Leo said. "Like this?" He charged. Thalia hesitated, and just as he was almost over her she quickly moved away, but Leo swung his spear not into her side like she expected but at the back of her legs, knocking her to her knees.

"Very good," she grudgingly admitted, grinning. "But let's see you try to block this." She jumped up, and before Leo knew it, Thalia had jammed the butt end of her spear into Leo's side, causing electricity to shoot through the spear and into his body, knocking him flat on his back.

"Not-fair," Leo panted, groaning and holding his side.

"All's fair in love and war," Thalia said. "And no one ever fights fair, especially monsters."

"Yeah, that I already know," Leo mumbled, rising to his feet.

Suddenly there was an oderly gas in the air.

Piper, who was walking by, sniffed the air and then covered her nose. "Gods, Leo. What did you eat?"

"That wasn't me!" Leo scoffed, blushing. He looked at Thalia.

"Don't look at me!" she said. "I didn't do it."

"Somebody did it," Piper said, pinching her nose.

"Well, obviously. Everyone else is sleeping below deck," Leo said.

"Or maybe not," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Look." Piper pointed out. Thalia and Leo peered over the side.

There was a giant lake in the middle of a forest. Except that the lake was covered with garbage, green algea, and other disgusting things that were too horrible to describe. They knew it was bad if they could smell it all the way from the ship.

"Talk about pollution," Thalia said.

"It's called lake cleaning!" Leo called down. "You guys should try it sometime!"

Piper put a hand on his arm. "There's nothing we can do," she said.

"Well, at least Grover is sleeping," Thalia said. "He'd have a cow if he saw this."

"Yeah." Piper peered down at the mess that was once a lake. "It's sad. They don't take care of the earth at all."

"Now you're starting to sound like Grover." Thalia smiled.

"Come on," Leo said. "Let's get back to training."

"Training?" Piper asked. "Training for what?"

"Spear training," Leo responded, turning to her. "Thalia's teaching me how to-oomph!"

He grunted as he fell back, landing hard on his butt.

Thalia stood over him, spear in hand. "Rule number two," she said, grinning. "Never get distracted from your opponent. You'll get your butt kicked."

Piper smirked. "Leo Valdez just got his butt kicked by a girl." She high fived Thalia.

***Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 6*

"I just realized something," Frank said.

"You said that already," Hazel said, smiling at him.

"If Percy is on his way to Camp Jupiter, why hasn't he tried to Iris-Message us yet?" Frank put down his cup of hot chocolate. The cold wind nipped at their noses, and they pulled their blankets tighter around themselves.

"I don't know," Hazel said quietly. "Maybe he hasn't had the chance to."

"You mean, because he's too busy running from bloodthirsty monsters," Frank said, shuddering at the thought.

"Yes." Hazel blew gently on her drink, then took a small sip.

"Hey," Annabeth said, joining them, holding her own cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey," Hazel said. She smiled softly. "You okay?"

Annabeth traced a finger around the brim of her cup. "I don't know. Maybe. I guess so. As long as he's still alive."

"He'll be okay," Frank told her. "If he can handle drinking gorgon blood-"

"Wait, _what?" _Annabeth glared.

Hazel and Frank squirmed.

"Well, we had to make a deal with Phineas," Frank said. "When we'd gone on our quest."

"Phineas, you mean the seer?" Annabeth asked. "Even though he's completely blind?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. They made a deal. One drinks the poison, one gets the antidote."

Annabeth paled. "Percy got the antidote, right?"

"Yeah," Frank said. "Phineas wanted it so he could see. Percy wanted so he could have his memory back. Gaea convinced Phineas to take the poison."

Annabeth's shoulders slumped. "Thank the gods," she sighed.

"Oh, and then there was the cliff-" Frank started, but Hazel stepped on his foot.

"Cliff?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Frank checked his invisible watch. "Well, look at the time. We should really be going."

"You have no where to go, you're on a ship," Annabeth said, but she took the hint and got up. She would get answers later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We're almost to camp," Leo said, sitting down beside Thalia.

"Really?" Thalia asked. "Already?"

"Nope," Leo said. "I was joking."

"Idiot." Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

"We have another day before we reach camp," Jason said, joining them.

"Hopefully we'll get there in time," Piper said, sitting beside Jason.

"Hopefully," Hazel agreed quietly.

Nico bumped her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so glum. We'll kick those monsters into next week."

Hazel smiled. "It's not just the monsters I am worried about."

"Percy will be okay too," Jason promised, glancing at Annabeth. She gave him a small smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Want to play a game?" Jason asked later on in the day, sitting beside Thalia.

Thalia grinned. "What game could we play in the air? Or on a giant war ship?"

"I don't know. It just seems like everyone is bored. Leo is counting all of the screws he has in his toolbelt, and he's already past two hundred."

"Well if I look over the side I might throw up," Thalia said, shuddering at how high up they were.

Jason patted her shoulder. "It's alright. I'll go ask Piper."

"Yeah, what's with you two anyway?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason blushed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you two dating or what?"

"No!" Jason said quickly. "I mean, no-I don't think-maybe. It's complicated."

Thalia grinned. "Sounds like you've got it bad, little bro."

Jason smiled at his sister. "Shut up. Were you this upfront when you confronted Annabeth about Percy?"

"Don't even get me started on those two." Thalia shook her head. "It'll take the entire day to explain."

Grinning, Jason left and sat beside Piper instead.

"Hey, you," Piper said. "Why'd you leave your sister? She being the annoying older sibiling?"

"Something like that," Jason said. "Where's Leo?"

"Still counting screws," Piper sighed. "Look, Jason . . . there's something I need to tell you-"

Suddenly the boat shuddered, causing Leo to suddenly jump up.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Who's messing with my ship now?"

"No one," Annabeth said. "The air pressure increased."

"The air?" Grover asked.

"Aeolus," Annabeth explained.

No one questioned it.

Suddenly the air beside Annabeth shimmered, and an image appeared. Reyna was in the Senate House, her face blank.

"Hi, Reyna," Frank said, her and Hazel and Jason crowding in front of the message.

The black haired girl looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her face pale.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, frowning. "You look like you need sleep."

Jason looked more concerned than Piper thought he should have, and she looked away. She wasn't going to be that girl, the one that gets jealous over every girl Jason talked to.

"I'm fine," Reyna said, rubbing her face. "I've just been having some trouble here without Percy."

This time, it was Jason that looked away.

"Octavius?" Hazel guessed. "He's been causing trouble again."

"More than he should." Reyna sighed. "Where are you? Where is Percy? He's with you guys, right?"

Frank looked at the others.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you," he said. "Percy's missing, and we think he is heading to Camp Jupiter."

"He is?" Reyna demanded. "Why?"

"Camp Jupiter's in danger," Annabeth said. "A whole army of the most dangerous monsters are on their way there to destroy the camp and everyone in it."

Reyna tensed. "Then I must prepare everyone for battle immediately," she said gravely. She was about to swipe her hand through the mist, but Jason stopped her.

"Reyna," he said, "uh, stay safe. We'll be there soon."

Reyna's face softened. "I will," she told him. She broke the connection, and the image faded.

Jason glanced at Piper, but she was looking away.

"Maybe you all should get some sleep," Annabeth said quietly. "I'll take first watch."

I'm not tired," Leo said while yawning, making everyone else start yawning, too.

"It's not that late," Thalia said, staring at the setting sun.

"We'll need plenty of sleep. We won't be able to focus if we're tired."

"I will," Leo said, referring to his ADHD. He yawned again, making Thalia yawn.

"Stop that," Thalia said to him. "Goodnight."

Everyone told her goodnight, then she headed below deck.

"Everyone to bed," Leo said, standing. "I'm beat."

"I thought you said you weren't tired." Piper grinned.

"Well, I'm not like you, Beauty queen. I don't need beauty sleep like you do."

Piper punched him in the shoulder, then they both headed to bed. Hazel and the others followed them, all except Annabeth and Grover.

"You're not sleeping?" Annabeth asked.

Grover leaned on the ship, carefully as to not fall over the side. "I'm not really tired."

"Really? 'Cause you were yawning earlier," Annabeth said.

"So were you," Grover told her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the bright orange sun set. From how high they were, the sun looked different. The sky was pink, and slowly turning blue.

"It's pretty out here," Grover said quietly. "Percy would have loved the view of the ocean from here."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "He would have."

***Hoped you liked. The next chapter will be here soon. Oh and Percy won't be coming into the story. For a while. Or not at all.***


	7. Chapter 7

*******Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 7*

Annabeth was standing, staring off into space. Her hair whipped around her face, but she didn't notice. She didn't even know what the others were doing. She couldn't help but think of Percy, and if he was okay. If he was already at Camp Jupiter. If he was alive. One memory kept coming back, back before they started dating, after the battle of the labyrinth. She thought of it over and over, replaying it in her mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Hey," Percy said softly, standing on the edge of the dock at the canoe lake. "You okay?"_

_"Why would I be?" Annabeth said. "Luke is Kronos and Daedalus, one of the best inventors in the world, is dead."_

_Percy winced. He didn't want to hear her sound so critical._

_"We'll stop Lu-Kronos," he said quietly. "But Annabeth, he probably won't live-"_

_"Don't say that!" Annabeth snapped. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just-"_

_"I know," he muttered bitterly. "You still think he can be saved."_

_"We shouldn't talk about this," she said. "Not today."_

_"Then what should we talk about?" he asked. _

_She wanted to talk about their kiss in the volcano, but she knew that would scare him off. So instead she said, "Nothing. Let's just relax." Then she kicked off her shoes and dived into the lake, clothes and all._

_"Annabeth!" Percy said as Annabeth's head popped up out of the water._

_"What?" she said, smoothing her hair back. "Is the son of Poseidon afraid of a little water?"_

_"Come on," he said. "Dinner is in thirty minutes."_

_"So?" she said, floating on her back._

_"So, now's not the time to go swimming," he said, smirking._

_"Fine," Annabeth sighed. She swam to the edge of the dock and extended her arm. "At least help me up."_

_He grabbed her hand, and she yanked on his arm. Percy fought her for a second, then lost his balance and fell into the water, Annabeth laughing hysterically._

_"Very funny," Percy said, rubbing water out of his eyes. He'd allowed himself to get wet. "Laugh it up, Annabeth."_

_"Oh, I am," Annabeth smirked._

_Gathering courage, she shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Let's see how the fish are doing under water," she suggested. Taking the hint Percy gently pulled them underwater, holding her close, and making an air bubble so Annabeth could breathe. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Gods. Look at this," Hazel said, swallowing. Everyone peered over the side, at the valley below them.

It appeared that Gaea had beaten them there. The entire camp was under attack. The Gorgon sisters were flying above the camp, and Stheno was throwing miny samples of cheese at the campers' heads. Leo, Piper and Jason shuddered at the sight of Ma Gasket, swinging her meaty fists into buildings. The Senate House was knocked over, and nearly toppled into the Forum.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw Medusa in the crowd. The campers tried not to meet her eyes, but some failed and were immediately turned to stone. Annabeth scanned the faces for Percy, but she didn't see him. Her heart pounded. She saw Tyson jumping a giant and banging him on the head with a hammer screaming, "BAD GIANT!"

To her complete surprise, she saw Briares, the Hundred-Handed One, smashing monsters with giant boulders.

"Woah!" Leo said, pointing. "That guy has arms all over his body!"

"That's Briares," Annabeth said. "He's an old friend of mine. Tyson must have called him."

"Cool," Leo breathed.

"We can't land, even under attack Terminus won't let us," Jason said. "We'll have to climb down."

"Do you think Ma Gasket is still upset with us?" Piper asked. Suddenly a huge boulder went soaring past the ship, and Ma Gasket's deafening roar pierced the air.

"Yep, she's definitely still mad," Leo sighed. "Either that or her moo-moo is too tight."

"Let's go," Thalia said. "They need our help."

"But where's Percy?" Nico peered at the attacking campers. "I don't see him!" He turned to Annabeth, panicked.

"We'll find him," Annabeth promised. "Right now Camp Jupiter needs our help."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Time to die!" Euryale hissed, diving for Grover's head. Grover yelped and ducked.

"We've got to help Reyna!" Jason said. Reyna was holding off a hoard of Laistrygonians by herself. The monsters threw their cannonballs but missed as Reyna swooped down on her horse and attacked.

Suddenly a giant ogre was standing in their way.

"ARRG!" he roared, then charged. Everyone quickly darted out of the way of the ogre's club.

"UUG?" The ogre froze, a sharp blade growing out of the middle of it's stomach. then he vaporized in a cloud of dust. Jason and the others covered their noses, coughing.

Then Percy came out of the dust, sword in hand, a grin on his face.

"It's about time you guys showed up," he said.

***Sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block, and I didn't know how to write the next couple of chapters. So, wait patiently for the next chapter and it'll come.***


	8. Chapter 8

***I am so sorry this is late. I have had such bad writer's block with this it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 8*

Everyone stood frozen for a moment, unable to believe that Percy was standing in front of them, alive.

Annabeth was the first to unfreeze. She ran into Percy's arms and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe. Then she pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow," Percy said. "What was that for?"

"For making me worry sick." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Percy said softly. "I woke up in Rome and knew I had to come here. I was chased the entire time by a swarm of monsters."

"You could've at least let us know you were alive," Thalia said, following Annabeth's example and punching him. Then she softened and hugged him. "But I'm glad you're alive, Kelp Head."

"Me too," Nico said. "I was getting tired of being the target of Thalia's bad jokes." Thalia stuck her tongue out at him, which made him smile.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar, and they turned just as a giant swung a newly ripped up building at Reyna, who was still on her pegasus. She didn't have time to duck or fly out of the way as the building smashed into her, making both her and her pegasus crash into the Senate building.

"Die, you horrific vultures!" screeched Terminus, dissapearing and reappearing with a loud popping sound, going back and forth from one spot to another as the giant kept turning in circles trying to catch him. Percy found the sight oddly amusing, and would have laughed if they weren't facing danger.

"We have to help Reyna!" Jason said, and started foward.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, then started after him, Leo following close behind.

"Guys, we're not supposed to . . . split up." Frank sighed. They were gone.

"Perseus Jackson!" a woman screeched. Campers and monsters both flinched and ducked out of the way as Medusa came stomping through the army of demigods and monsters, her face red and the little snakes on her head hissing.

"Don't look at her!" Annabeth screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. Percy looked back to make sure his friends had closed theirs before closing his.

He felt hands on his face, and hissing noises just above his head, which told him that Medusa was standing right in front of him.

"Percy," Medusa crooned. He felt her softly stroking his cheek. "Back again. Won't you open your eyes?"

"Don't do it!" Thalia said firmly. "Keep your eyes shut."

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice was soft again. "I won't hurt you, dear. That horrible spawn of Athena's has corrupted you. I can help you. Take your pain away."

"By turning him to stone?" Annabeth sneered. "I don't think so."

Medusa growled. "I can not stand Athena nor any of her children. I'll be glad when my mistress rids of you."

"You mean Gaea?" Nico asks, his eyes shut tightly. "All she's going to do is use you."

"Like the gods are any better," a new voice said, and they didn't have to look to see that it was a demigod, and their hearts broke. They hated it when demigods joined the bad side. They were being fooled into thinking that joining the enemy was the right choice.

"And you think Gaea is going to help you?" Thalia asked. "Once she's through with you she'll toss you aside."

"Well, the gods use you!" the demigod exclaimed angrily. "They use you to do their dirty work-"

"Because they need us," Annabeth said firmly. "Whether they know it or not."

"Enough talking!" Medusa snarled, grabbing Percy's arm. "Time to die!"

Quicker than he thought possible, Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket, uncapped it, and swung it in front of him, still keeping his eyes closed. He heard hissing and a horrible screeching sound, then heard a soft thump as something fell to the ground at his feet.

"Ew," he said, scrunching his nose. He kicked the thing at his feet, and it rolled away. He opened his eyes.

"It's okay to look now, guys," he said.

Annabeth opened her eyes and moved to Percy's side, taking his hand. "This is the second time you've cut off her head," she said proudly, smiling at him.

"Well, lets hope I don't have to do it a third time," Percy said. "We have to help Reyna."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Reyna!" Jason screamed as he hurried through the remains of crushed buildings and bodies of campers and monsters. If a monster got in his way he'd slice them to bits. He had to get to Reyna. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Jason!" she heard Piper yell behind him, but he didn't slow down. Eventually she caught up to him, Leo close behind.

"Where is she?" Piper asked over the loud noise.

"She landed somewhere ahead," Jason called back. Together they marched through the mess, and stopped in front of a toppled building. They could see a pair of legs poking out underneath it.

"Reyna!" Jason jumped foward, trying to push the building off her, but it was no use. The building was too big.

Jason, Piper, and Leo together tried to push it, but it still wasn't enough.

"We need Tyson!" Leo told them. "He can move it."

"Yeah, but where is he?" Piper scanned the crowd, but didn't see the cyclopes.

"Guys," Percy said, breathless, Annabeth right behind him. "Where's Reyna?"

"Under here," Jason said, pointing. "But we can't get this building off of her."

Percy looked around. Through the dust and bodies he thought he saw a figure with a hundred arms.

"Briares!" Percy yelled. The figure looked over, then huddled toward them.

"Percy Jackson," Briares grunted. "Nice to see you again."

"Can you move this building?" Percy asked. "Please, hurry. Our friend's under there."

Briares' hands shifted under the building, and with a grunt slowly lifted it enough for Jason and Percy to drag Reyna out.

"Reyna?" Jason said, lifting her head. To his relief, she gave a small cough, which let him know that she was still alive.

Piper poured some nectar into her mouth, glad that she was still alive but slightly annoyed that Jason was holding her.

Eventually Reyna opened her eyes and looked around. "W-what happened?" she asked.

"You were hit with a building," Percy said gently. "Just lay still."

Reyna coughed. "Where's Scipio?" she asked. "Where's my pegasus?"

Suddenly Reyna's dogs, Aurum and Argentum, bounded foward and dissapeared behind the fallen building. They returned a few minutes later, dragging Scipio to them with their teeth.

"My poor boy," Reyna said as the dogs layed Scipio down beside her. She reached out and gently petted the horse's mane.

"Guys," Nico said, running up to them, hands on knees, trying to regain his breath. "We have a problem. Gaea's _other_ army showed up. And Hyperion is leading them."

***Sorry for making you guys wait. Chapter 9 will be up sooner, I promise.***


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry if this chapter is boring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 9*

They could hear the sound of Hyperion's insane laughter from a mile away.

"I don't understand," said Annabeth, stabbing a giant in the stomach. "Why is Gaea targeting Camp Jupiter?"

"To kill us all at once," Percy mumbled. He was tackled by a giant, but before he could raise his club Percy stabbed him in the stomach, then kicked him off.

Annabeth shuddered. The cold feeling was back, the feeling that she was being watched. She shrugged it off and moved to Percy's side as the monsters crept closer. Hyperion and his army had joined the fight, and, as Annabeth watched, she could tell the Roman campers were getting tired. They couldn't hold them for much longer.

Annabeth gripped her knife in her hand. She had to do something. Anything. Through the chaos, she thought she could hear Gaea's cold laughter taunting her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annabeth and Percy fought side by side, killing monsters and dodging giants and ogres and their clubs.

Hyperion's laughter was loud and boomed against Percy's ears.

"You don't stand a chance against us!" He pounded his fist against the ground. The dirt split open, and an army of dirt giants spilled out.

"What in Hades are those?" Annabeth asked. Flying above them were giant creatures, with the bodies of a panther-sleek, black, and feline-with the wings and head of an eagle. Their beady red eyes glared at them. Unfortunately, Percy recognized them.

"Gryphons," Percy said grimly. "Watch out-their talons are deadly."

"Noted," Annabeth replied.

"Percy," Hazel said, appearing at Percy's side. There was fear in her voice. "Something's wrong."

Hazel was right. Percy saw Hyperion and all of Gaea's goons, but there was one missing.

"Alcyoneus," Percy realized. "He didn't join this fight." He remembered Alcyoneus' metallic golden skin, his iron staff the size of a totem pole, his rust-red dragon legs. He knew Alcyoneus wouldn't miss this fight without reason.

"That was Gaea's plan all along," Annabeth told them. "Keep us distracted while Alcyoneus gets a head start to Greece. He's going to destroy the original Mt. Olympus."

"Guys," Leo said. "We have a problem." His clothes were torn, and there were dark stains that looked suspiciously like blood on his shirt.

"How can this get any worse?" Percy mumbled.

"Ma Gasket is trying to kill Jason and Piper with the Senate building."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jason!" Piper yelled. "Behind you!"

Jason turned and ducked just as a giant lunged for him. Jason swung his sword at the giant's legs. The giant grunted and fell to his knees, and Jason stabbed him, turning him to dust.

Piper helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "You?" He looked her over, making sure she was okay. He realized he was still holding her hand. Blushing, he let go.

"Yeah," she said. "We have to find Percy and the others."

"Guys, duck!" Thalia screamed. Piper and Jason hit the ground, just as a huge building flew over their heads.

"Raar!" Ma Gasket roared. "Jason, Piper, Leo! Time to die!"

Jason and Piper stood, pulling their weapons. Piper caught her reflection in her dagger. Was it her imagination, or was she glowing? For a split second, she caught sight of herself, but it was a different Piper. This Piper had Aphrodite's blessing, with her hair long and braided over one shoulder, her makeup perfect. Then she blinked, and the image was gone.

I'm Aphrodite's daughter, she told herself. I can do this.

"On three?" Jason asked. He held out his hand, and Piper took it.

"One," she murmured.

"Two," he whispered back.

"Three." They let go and charged. Jason rolled as Ma smashed her club right where he'd been standing.

Piper stabbed Ma Gasket's back, making her howl, but she didn't disintegrate. She swung her club and hit Piper, making her fly into the air and land a couple of feet away, blood dripping from a cut on her head.

"Piper!" Jason yelled. He stared at Piper's still, unmoving form. "Piper?"

"Jason!" Hazel cried, her, Frank, Leo, Percy and Annabeth running to him.

"Piper's hurt!" Jason said, not taking his eyes off of Piper but keeping Ma Gasket in his line of sight as she struggled to her feet. Her moo-moo dress definitely didn't cover enough.

"Ew," Percy said as Annabeth covered his eyes with her hand. Leo was purposely looking up at the sky.

"Die!" Ma Gasket snarled. She turned and charged, right at Piper.

"No!" Jason shouted. He looked at Leo, who nodded. Leo dug into his toolbelt and pulled out a giant hammer. He threw it at Ma Gasket's head. It wasn't much, but it stopped the cyclops lady in her tracks just long enough for Percy and Jason to run foward and stab her. With a horrible shriek, Ma Gasket turned to dust.

"Nice job." Percy grinned.

"You too," Jason said, then they ran to Piper's side.

"Gods, Piper, I'm so sorry," Jason whispered. He put his hand under her neck and gently lifted her head as Annabeth poured nectar into Piper's mouth. With a small moan, Piper's eyes flickered, then opened.

"Hey, beauty queen," Leo said, smirking. "For a scary second we thought you were about to pass out on us."

Piper gave a small cough. "w-where is Ma Gasket?" she asked.

"A pile of dust," Percy said.

"Good," Piper croaked. She struggled to sit up, and Jason helped her.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked nervously.

Piper took a deep breath. "I have to be. We still have some monster butt to kick."

***Thanks for reading, promise the next chapter will be better.***


	10. Chapter 10

***So sorry this took so long. School, you know? I WILL finish this, just be patient with me. I have 7 classes now instead of 4. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick's.* **

*Chapter 10*

(Percy)

A big explosion caused Percy to fall flat on his back.

Tears from the dust and smoke stung his eyes, and he blinked, trying to clear them. The last thing he'd seen was Annabeth, running towards the army of monsters, knife raised. Percy swore he even thought he saw a faint glow around her as she fearlessly approached the awaiting army.

Annabeth!" Percy shouts, jumping to his feet. He couldn't let her fight alone, but his knees were wobbly and his legs wouldn't support him. He managed to stand again, until another explosion knocked him back down. his ears were ringing. Blackness tinted his vision. He was out before his head hit the ground. Annabeth's face was the last thing he saw.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Annabeth)

The prophecy rang in Annabeth's ears:

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _

Annabeth knew what she had to do. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away. She could not - would not - cry. Not now. Not later.

She looked at each of her friends. Thalia, who's been there for her since she was seven. Her best friend. Thalia's shoulder length black hair snapped in the wind as she attacked the giant. She was probably one of the bravest people Annabeth knew.

Nico, who's changed so much since she first met him. the once happy little kid who liked to play with Mythomagic cards was now using his own skeletal army to fight Gaea's army Hyperion kept rising from the earth.

And - Annabeth swallowed - Grover, who was the bravest satyr she's ever met. Who's been with her through thick and thin.

Jason, who she didn't trust at first, was bravely fighting side by side with Leo, Piper close by, her teeth clenched together in pain, but it didn't stop her. She fought hard, and Annabeth admired her for it.

Hazel and Frank, two people she knew she could trust. They were loyal friends.

Annabeth then forced herself to look at _him._ She could say so many things about Percy. He was couragous and loyal. A total Seaweed Brain but a great leader. She knew that she'd fight by Percy's side no matter what. She was proud to call him her boyfriend, and her friend.

All of Gaea's army seemed to be heading for one main target: the city. Everyone was trying to fend them off as much as they could.

I have to catch their attention, Annabeth thought. Athena's mark seemed to burn through her. The cold feeling was pressing on her. She knew what she had to do. She did her best taxi-cab whistle, and a few seconds later Mrs. O' Leary was bounding toward her, her ears flapping and her tongue hanging out.

"ARF!" She barked, her tail wagging.

"Good girl." Annabeth climbed onto her back, gripping her collar, "Get me in front of that army. Block their way."

Mrs. O' Leary bounded foward again, racing ahead of the crowd. I jumped off of the hellhound's back, and Mrs. O' Leary ran back to Tyson.

Annabeth pulled her knife. She felt hot inside, like her mother's mark was burning inside her. She knew Percy was watching her, but she kept her eyes on the approaching army. She heard him calling her name. She wanted so badly to answer, to go back to his side. But she knew she couldn't.

I'm so sorry, she thought. Please forgive me, Seaweed brain. I love you. Then she charged.

She felt her mother with her, feeling her helping her, giving her strength and courage. She even saw a faint glow around her skin. Athena was giving Annabeth her blessing.

Everything turned blank after that. If someone were to ask what happened later, she couldn't explain it. Her body felt like it was on fire now. She heard yells, hissing, screams of pain, then she heard nothing at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Thalia)

Before the huge explosion that knocked everyone off their feet, Thalia thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping Gaea away from the city. She had just helped Nico take down a blue giant when she heard Percy yelling Annabeth's name.

She looked, and her heart almost crawled out of her chest. Annabeth was racing _toward _the army, knife drawn.

It's hard to explain what happened next. All Thalia saw was a huge orange glow, like fire, then the explosion that knocked her off her feet. For a moment, she was blind. She blinked a couple of times, and her vision cleared. She blinked again in disbelief.

All of the monsters were gone. Everyone had been knocked to the ground. Everything was destroyed, and worst of all, on fire. It burned so bright Thalia had to shield her eyes. Then, as quickly as it had come, the fire died out, leaving nothing but black smoke behind. Thalia scanned the bodies on the ground, panicking. Where was Annabeth?

"Thalia!" someone called, following by coughing. The voice echoed in the dead of silence.

It was Jason. Piper was behind him, her face pale. Jason gripped her hand.

Jason helped Thalia to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh huh," she said absently, still scanning the bodies for Annabeth.

The camp was ruined. Gaea had caused a lot of damage.

Thalia's eyes rested on a guy unconcious on the ground, wearing the purple praetor's cape and Camp Half-Blood necklace. She ran over to him and turned him over.

"Percy?" Thalia gently slapped his cheek. "Come on, Kelp Head, wake up."

"W-what?" Percy's eyes flickered, then opened. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out during the explosion," she told him.

He put a hand to his head, sitting up. He scanned the valley and the people on the ground as well as he could through the smoke. "Annabeth?" he said softly. "Where is she?"

Thalia looked down.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

There was a terrible feeling in my chest. But I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't. It couldn't be.

"I have to find her," he murmured, getting to his feet. Thalia noticed that his legs were a little wobbly, but they held.

"Percy," Thalia said softly. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She got up too. "Let me look with you."

Together, they searched the grounds. They looked everywhere, but didn't see any sign of a blond curly haired girl.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. "Where are you?"

It felt like they searched for hours, calling Annabeth's name. The smoke had finally cleared, and people were starting to stir.

"Ouch," Nico muttered. "My head feels like it's full of bricks."

"Guys," Hazel said. Everyone turned. Thalia and Percy were just standing there, dumb struck. Then Percy fell to his knees.

"No," he said. Thalia didn't notice the tear that streamed down her cheek. She fell to her knees beside him.

"Percy . . ." she whispered.

"She can't be gone," Percy said weakly.

Thalia couldn't answer. Words failed her. So she just layed her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a long time.

They could tell people were crowding around them. Then someone knelt in front of them, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Please tell me she's not . . ." Nico choked.

Neither of them answered. So the three just sat there in silence, bringing comfort from each other in the only way they knew how.

***The Big Three trio's got to stick together. :) Please wait patiently for the next chapter. Only one or two more chapters to go.***


	11. Chapter 11

***Warning: contains some spoilers for The Demigod Diaries: The Staff of Hermes for anyone who hasn't read it. This chapter will be very short, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 11*

Percy now knew firsthand how Silena had felt when she'd lost Beckendorf.

There was a terrible aching in his chest. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball, maybe somewhere on the beach. But he couldn't. Instead he distangled himself from Thalia and Nico and stood.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked, wiping her eyes.

"Making sure everyone's okay." Percy winced at the sound of his voice. It was hoarse and low and expressionless, like a robot. "I'm still praetor."

He went to Hazel and Frank first.

"We're okay," Hazel said, sitting up. But Percy saw that she was crying, and he looked away.

"Just a few scratches," Frank added, not able to meet Percy's eyes. They were dead, no sparkle or life. Percy was on autopilot, checking on everyone without realizing what he was doing. He felt like somebody was controlling his body for him.

Annabeth . . . . .

Reyna had a broken arm and a few bruised ribs, but she was tough. She helped others too, occasionally wincing from the pain.

Jason had a few scratches, Piper a sprained ankle, and Leo had a concussion, Jason trying his best to keep his friend upright.

"Hang in there," Percy told them. "We're getting Ambrosia and Nectar around to everyone."

Percy and Jason locked eyes. Jason's breath caught when he saw how sad Percy looked. Once he'd been so full of life, of energy. Now the son of Poseidon looked like he was just barely keeping it together.

Percy moved on before Jason could say anything. Percy didn't want any apoligies or people feeling sorry for him. It would only make him feel worse.

He didn't know that Thalia and Nico were silently shadowing him, keeping a close eye on him.

"I'm worried about him," Nico whispered to her. "Do you see what he's doing?"

"Yeah," Thalia said sadly. "He's still looking for . . ." She turned away before Nico could see the tear drip down her cheek.

"Percy." Percy stopped when he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked softly. Percy shrugged.

Hazel reached up and kissed his cheek. "Frank and I are here if you want to talk, okay?" She was about to turn away when Percy spoke.

"Our anniversary."

Hazel turned back to him. "What?"

Percy looked miserable. He swallowed. "Our anniversary. Mine and Annabeth's. We only got to celebrate our first month together."

"Really?" Hazel smiled. "Where did you take her?"

"Paris, for dinner." Percy sat down on a piece of ruined building. His shoulders slumped.

Wow. Hazel blinked. Paris?

"Then Hera whisked me away," Percy continued, his voice bitter. "I had 8 anniversaries to make for. Now it's too late." He put his head in his hands.

Hazel didn't know what to do. She felt aweful. Annabeth had made the last sacrifice so that Gaea couldn't take over Rome. Now she was gone.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least she's probably on her way to Elysium," Hazel said gently.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Percy muttered.

"Oh." Eventually she just gave up trying to speak and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Is he okay?" a voice asked. It was Reyna. She must have taken some Ambrosia and Nectar already.

"No, not really," Hazel said. She stood, and Reyna took her place.

"I'll be back later," Hazel told them. Then she was gone, leaving Reyna and Percy alone.

She met his eyes.

"I know," she said quietly. She looked over at Jason, who was smiling happily in Piper's arms. "Believe me, I know."

"Does it get better?" Percy tried - and failed - to wipe his eyes without Reyna noticing.

"I really hope so."

***And there you have it. Hope you liked this chapter. chapter 12 coming soon.***


	12. Chapter 12

***Last chapter. :) And sorry for killing Annabeth. But sometimes to do the right thing everyone has to make a sacrifice now and then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 12*

(2 days later)

Percy threw the tuxedo to the side without looking at it. He didn't want a reminder of what was one of the happiest times of his life. And though he wasn't sure how to feel about celebrating anniversaries every month, he'd gladly do it again.

He was rummaging through his trunk for a fresh pair of pants. What happened to the old ones, well, Clarisse got a little too carried away with the special matches used to start the campfire. His pants burned orange and yellow and red before he finally put it out with creek water. It was the first time they'd had a good laugh since Annabeth died.

Percy winced. He didn't like thinking of Annabeth that way. It hurt too much. It was easier to think of her as temporarily gone.

Percy was finally back at Camp Half-Blood. Finally back home. Jason, Piper, and a few others were still at Camp Jupiter, helping clean up the ruins. Percy had come back to tell the others.

Everyone was at the campfire, all except Percy, though it wasn't exactly a happy event. The fire was purple and low, the singing of corny campfire songs the only thing keeping it aflame.

"We still have to go to Greece," Percy realized out loud. He had forgotten. The original Mount Olympus. If Gaea succeeds, it could ruin everything and destroy the gods. The attack on Rome was just a diversion.

Annabeth was d-temporarily gone because of that diversion.

Rage boiled inside him. His hands clenched.

"Gaea, you evil witch," Percy spat out, hoping she heard him.

_I did you a favor, _Gaea's sleepy voice whispered. Though she sounded much more awake now. _I had to get rid of her. She was standing in my way. _

"Rot in Tartarus," Percy growled, but recieved no answer. Percy punched the floor, just as Thalia walked in.

"What?" Percy snapped, his hand throbbing.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Don't get an attitude, Percy, I'm just delivering a message."

Percy craddled his hand, sure he had broken a knukle. "Message?"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah. You're being called to Olympus."

Percy blinked. "Wait, what? I thought Olympus was closed."

"Guess Dad finally came to his senses," Thalia said, shrugging. "But you need to go. Now. It's apparently important."

"Okay." Percy faltered. What was happening? Was Zeus planning something, like his death, maybe? Or did Athena want to talk to him about . . . Percy swallowed. He stood, trying to keep his anger down. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at Thalia. Again.

"Thanks," he said.

Thalia softened. "You're welcome. Come on, Kelp Head. Let's go get your hand fixed so you can go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy was riding shotgun in the camp van, Argus driving. His eyes - the ones Percy could see, anyway - was staring at him. The eye on Argus's hand winked at him. Or was it just blinking?

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Empire State building. Percy swallowed, suddenly fearful.

"See you, Argus," he said, trying to sound cheeful, when in reality he was silently panicking.

Argus winked - it looked like his eyes were doing the wave. He drove away. Percy took a deep breath and entered the building.

"Hey, Poseidon's kid. Haven't seen you around for a while," the desk guy said as Percy approached.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said.

The desk guy leaned in close. "So, apparently something big's happening up there. Something about your trip to Greece."

Percy blinked. "You know about that?"

"Sure. Hermes visits from time to time."

"Well, I need to go up," Percy said, heading for the elevators.

Percy leaned his back against the wall as the elevator slowly rose to Olympus, listening to the 80s music and trying not to think. Everytime his thoughts went to Annabeth, and that hurt too much. So instead he concentrated on the song, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of the rythm.

Finally the doors slid open. As soon as he stepped off he saw just how bad things had gotten. The satyrs and nymphs were sitting and whispering, not dancing and chatting happily like they were the last time Percy was here. Even the trees look depressed. He felt all eyes on him as he passed. and to his complete shock, they smiled when they saw him. Some whispered excitedly to their friends.

Okay, Percy thought. He hesitated at the doors of Olympus. He prayed to Poseidon that he wasn't here to be sentenced to death or worse, to talk about Annabeth's death, and walked inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To say inside was an understatement. The place was huge, stretching longer than a football field. In the middle of the throne room sat the twelve Olympians, all of them present. Hermes winked when he saw him. Aphrodite giggled and waved. Percy blushed inspite himself and smiled back. Poseidon smiled and nodded. And Athena . . .

She was studying him curiously. But she didn't look like she hated him, for once. Instead the look was . . . approving.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus said.

Percy tore his eyes away from Athena and finally noticed the group standing in front of the thrones, by Hestia's fire, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground in her brown dress, poking at the fire with a stick. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Percy," Jason said, smiling. Piper was beside him, holding his hand. Leo was by Jason's side, along with Hazel and Frank.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, noting how they were all smiling. He wondered if Apollo had tried to crack a joke or something.

"They're here," Athena said, "Because of your quest to Greece."

"We need to get there. Gaea's already planning to attack the original Mount Olympus," Jason said.

Athena nodded. "Yes. The ship is already ready. You have fresh clothes, food, and some Nectar and Ambrosia. You need to leave as soon as possible."

"Then let's go." Percy turned to leave, but the others didn't move.

"What?" he asked. "And why are you guys smiling?" Percy thought they'd still be upset about Annabeth. Apparently that wasn't the case, and Percy became mad.

Before Percy could speak, Athena said, "It's time."

"Time?" Time for what? Time to leave? He was trying to do that, but the others were still standing there.

Suddenly a figure stepped from behind Athena's throne. Percy's breath caught in his throat. What . . . no . . . it couldn't be . . . .

She wore a breastplate and helmet, her hair tied in a ponytail and her knife in her belt. She took off her helmet and smiled, her gray eyes shining.

"You didn't seriously think you were leaving without me, did you, Seaweed Brain?" she said, smirking.

Percy figured his face looked really funny right now, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh my gods," he breathed. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Annabeth."

THE END

***Nice cliffhanger, huh? Thanks for reading.***


End file.
